


Ustedes querían esto.

by CutePanda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePanda/pseuds/CutePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred se dio cuenta de como todos pensaban sobre el, dejo su mascara de niño bueno para dejar salir su verdadero yo, como es que reaccionaran los demás ante eso?, como es que se llevaran las cosas sin alguien que este riéndose de cosas tontas a uno quien solamente sonríe con frialdad? Entren y sabrán. M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ustedes querían esto.

**Author's Note:**

> Les traigo un Proyecto que siempre tuve la idea rondando en mi cabeza pero nunca el valor para publicarlo. Esta historia contendrá muchos temas, algunos serios y depresivos, otros simples y divertidos, en fin, comencemos para no aburrirlos con mi introducción. La mayoría de la historia es como yo creo que pasan las cosas, podrá contener algunos errores.
> 
> Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

Ahí estaban todos de nuevo, en las mismas reuniones que hacían cada año para saber los problemas que tenían cada uno y cada suceso, un hombre alemán, alto, de porte recto miraba a los demás en la sala, sus ojos azules se posaron en un asiento vació dando un largo y pesado suspiro, preguntándose el porque nunca ese niño podría ser puntual, tendrían que regañarle y hacerle saber como se comportaba, alzo su vista ahora observando al hombre mas callado de ahí, sentando tranquilamente con una sonrisa pequeña ajustando sus guantes grises para posar sus manos en la mesa de madera, su nombre era Ivan Braginski, un respetable hombre, con un porte impecable cabe recordar aunque su energía no era la mas buena o la que mas te tranquilizaba, educado y responsable, aun así su voz, que era en un tono bajo y tranquila hacia que te brincara el corazón de miedo. Pronto se dio cuenta que lo estuvo mirando mucho quitando sus ojos sobre el, aun no llegaba y la reunión ya había comenzado, hizo un fruncimiento de labios, no quería que se metiera en problemas pero si esto seguía así se conseguiría muchos, sobre todo con algunos de esta sala, pensó observando a Arthur, un caballero ingles, acaricio su frente y peino sus cabellos hacia atrás como siempre lo hacia. Alfred F. Jones, provenía de una familia muy adinerada y sobre todo intimidante, parecía que al joven americano no le importara su estatus social, parpadeo observando la madera perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando cuando estuvo a cargo de cuidarlo ya que su familia siempre iba de negocios y cuantas veces lo saco de quicio, sonrió un poco, el era muy simple.

-Lamento la demora- entro a quien tanto esperaba el alemán, cuando Arthur iba abrir su boca para decirle algo despreciativo, Ludwig levanto su mano silenciandolo en un instante, observo la vestimenta que tenia puesta, un traje color ceniza al estilo militar y arriba una chaqueta café, el ya sabia la fascinación que tenia con los aviones de guerra, la reunión continuo mejor de lo que esperaba el alemán, pequeñas interrupciones de parte de Alfred pero aun seguía siendo ruidoso. Después, todos estaban en su descanso, Ludwig se acerco al rubio quien lo saludo muy feliz -Ludwig!, me alegra verte por aquí-.

-Alfred, sabes que siempre soy el encargado de estas reuniones- lo mira tranquilamente y dio un suspiro -dime, porque te esfuerzas tanto en parecer un pequeño, revoltoso y ruidoso niño?, tienes tanto potencial y lo escondes-.

El americano observo el suelo y sonrió pasivamente -gracias pero no creo que sea bueno, prefiero las cosas como están así- y con eso se fue de allí con su hermano canadiense , el hombre mas alto se quedo pensativo observándolo, si seguía así todo iba a acabar muy mal, no quería que saliera herido, se acerco a Ivan para platicar sobre la política y lugares fantásticos para visitar en las vacaciones, dio el timbre y todos se tuvieron que ir de nuevo a la reunión.

* * *

_NO_.Esto no tiene que estar pasando, Alfred ni siquiera podía respirar como normalmente una persona lo hace, se quedaba atascado en cada bocanada de aire, sus manos temblaban de la impotencia, miedo, frustración pero sobre todo decepción, tristeza de si mismo. Nunca pensó que todos pensaran esas cosas de el, todo parecía derrumbarse enfrente de el, hasta la misma confianza que le tenia a Arthur, que aunque nunca se lo dijo, pero siempre lo vio como alguien a quien podría recargarse en su hombro, se dejo caer en el suelo observando la madera lustrada con una pregunta en su cabeza. _¿Por que?._

Levanto su mirada observando las escaleras de su enorme casa, todo lo que tenia, se apretó su cabeza con tanta fuerza que comenzó a doler, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron, pensó nuevamente, tal vez si se comportaba como verdaderamente era en el interior, tal vez todos ya le tomarían el respeto y la confianza, se limpio su rostro levantándose del suelo.

No tenia ganas de ni siquiera observar su celular, ya sabia que tenia mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Ludwig, ese hombre alemán siempre se comporto como si fuera su padre, no le molestaba en absoluto es mas hasta le agradaba ya que su verdadero papa nunca le hizo caso, solamente le enseñaba cosas de la política y como deber comportarse, desde pequeño siempre anhelo con una vida normal, una vida en la cual no tenia todas estas responsabilidades, es por eso que se comportaba así, era su manera de escapar en el mundo que había nacido, pero al parecer estaba mal lo que hacia.

Camino a su cuarto y se encerró en el baño, se quedo sentado en la orilla de la hermosa bañera pensando en todo lo que había hecho mal, se miro en el espejo completo que estaba en frente de el, sus ojos se afilaron ante su reflejo. _Ahora lose._

* * *

 

Ludwig estaba esperando de nuevo al americano, estaba nervioso, no había respondido a ninguno de sus mensajes o llamadas, pero también estaba enojado, con todos los presentes en esa conferencia, quería despedirlos pero desgraciadamente no podía, volteo a ver a Ivan quien solamente le sonrió tranquilamente -Veras que solo es una rabieta por parte del menor- le dice el ruso cosa que hizo que apretaba su celular en furia -Como puedes decir eso?- le responde siseando las palabras hasta que alguien a quien nadie esperaba ver entro, ahí estaba Alfred, con un traje de marca negro con sus zapatos lustrados, su cabello peinado hacia atrás ya no teniendo ese pequeño mechón que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad, sus ojos azules que antes siempre fueron muy vivos y llenos de calidez ahora estaban fríos, afilados como si fuera un gato y sobretodo vacíos acompañados de sus finos lentes, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes negros, Ludwig no se podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, Alfred se parecía tanto a su padre, con ese porte intimidarte, se acerco pero la mano del americano lo detuvo en silencio, se sentó en su lugar doblando su pierna teniendo aun su porte elegante.

La conferencia continuo incomoda, era silenciosa y pesada, no hubo ningún comentario tonto, nada de interrupciones o discusiones, Alfred hasta proponía mejores planes e ideas para sobrellevar los problemas de cada uno, sorprendiéndolos y dejándolos callados, Arthut quien fue el que hablo peor del rubio observaba su te con sus ojos abiertos, su rostro estaba desencajado, hasta que ya no puedo contenerse golpeando la mesa -Deja de comportarte así Alfred, todos sabemos que estas actuando!-.

El rubio paso su mirada a el dejándolo helado -No se a que te refieres, querías que mostrara mi verdadero yo, todos querían eso, ya me canse de tener la mascara de niño tonto -mira a Ludwig, dando una sonrisa fría- No puedo comprenderte Arthur, porque me proclamas si tu mismo deseabas que mostrara mi rostro, mi verdadero yo, aquí estoy a quien guste o no guste- frunce su ceño observando a los presentes- de ahora en adelante me haré cargo yo, tengo el potencial y el derecho de hacerlo, Ludwig, tomaras mi puesto de ahora en adelante, yo platicare con mi padre, no te preocupes por eso-.

Todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron en silencio muerto, como era posible que detrás de ese rostro sonriente se escondiera una frialdad inmensa, Ivan sonreía aun con tranquilidad, el ya sabia como era el americano, siempre lo observo desde lo lejos como miraba a los presentes, como si el rubio quisiera encajarles un cuchillo o una bala en la cabeza, asintió -Si es así, por mi no hay ningún problema-.

-Bien, ya que los demás no saben hablar, la reunión se tomara en el próximo lunes de la semana que viene, no tolerare una distracción o impuntualidad de parte de ustedes- se levanta de su asiento -Esto se termina por ahora, nos veremos el lunes- sale de la sala. Ludwig no sabia que pensar o que decir, pocas veces lo había visto así de serio y cuando eso pasaba eran como mínimas como concentración en un videojuego, en una lectura, hasta en los propios aviones de madera que hacia como pasatiempo, tenia la misma presencia que su padre, solamente esperaba que esto no durara tanto, solo eso esperaba.

* * *

 

Pueden dejar sus comentarios! sobre si debería seguir a esta historia, si es interesante,etc. Nos vemos!


End file.
